


Bathroom Chats

by spaceve



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceve/pseuds/spaceve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Olivia's talking to Quinn, what all will she reveal? But little does she know, Mellie's listening, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Chats

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal, Doctor Who, or any of the characters, places, etc. used in this story.

"Oh my gosh, Quinn, I just got another Doctor Who plush toy," the person said in the stall to my right.

"Oh my gosh. Olivia Pope, you are obsessed with plush toys," the person said in the stall to my left. 

"Yes, I know, but this one was so cute, I couldn't resist."

"You say that about all of them, Liv."

"You just have to look at it. It's an Adipose. They're adorable." Olivia then proceeded to hand me her phone under the stall while she continued to ramble on about her toy.

_What do I do? Do I hand the phone to Quinn? Do I hand it back to Olivia? Why'd she hand it to me in the first place?_

Oh my gosh.

_Olivia Pope_ of all people was obsessed with _plush toys_.

Why was that so… _cute?_

And it wasn't just cute, it was goddamn adorable.

I was broken out of my reverie by the sound of a toilet flushing; Olivia's, to be exact.

I quickly finished also, and exited the stall at the same time as she did.

"Isn't it cu-?" She stopped as she turned and faced me. "Oh my god, Mellie, I thought you were Quinn." She instantly turned red in the face, as I was trying hard to suppress my giggles. 

"It's absolutely fine. That was probably the cutest thing I've ever witnessed."

"Mellie, I am so sorry."

"Stop, please, it's fine." I quickly waved it off.

"I like Doctor Who, too. I just don't have an extensive collection of plush toys based on it."

Mellie thought Olivia blushed even harder at that, if that was even possible.

"I'd love to see your collection sometime."

"Really?" Her face lit up.

"Of course. I'll be over tomorrow. You have the popcorn ready. I'll bring the hooch." I winked.


End file.
